User talk:MrSmartyMax
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Power Rangers (Series) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 23:06, 5 April 2010 MMPR:Movie Picture Hey, I was just wondering where you found the pic with the rangers without their visors? Thanks. -Ninjatrombonist That guy If you wanna mention this vlogger on your personal page, feel free to do so, but do not create an article about him when he has nothing to do with Power Rangers or Super Sentai. It's spam Ozu Miyuki 00:07, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Ryan Corr Good catch with that deletion marking. That article had been deleted before. Digifiend 18:52, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! Wonder who could've put that up? Guy had never been in any PR series. He might have starred in Blue Water High alongside a Red Ranger from RPM, but that's where the connection ends. MrSmartyMax 00:19, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Tournament I'm running a tournament on the wiki. Care to take a look? --Xepscern 13:48, December 22, 2010 (UTC) MMPR episodes Hi, I've been researching some facts about the episodes of MMPR and I noticed some discrepancies. For the most part the episodes are out of order and there are somethings in some places that they shouldn't be. I would like to know why you made the revisions that you did. And if you have anything to replace my information with what is it. (P.S. Everything I edited was verified by Wikipedia's online episode guide, and also I was watching the episodes while I was making my revisions) Slyfox311 20:36, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I was editing them in order of airing. MrSmartyMax 22:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Do you have the source, because everything else that I've seen says otherwise. Slyfox311 23:33, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I've seen it on wikipedia! MrSmartyMax 12:26, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I agree to disagree, but you're more experienced at editing then me and you seem to know what your doing so I'll leave those pages to you. Slyfox311 01:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. MrSmartyMax 12:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Bulk What the hell are you playing at!?! Bulk is confirmed as returning, I cited a reference which includes a video of Bulk and Spike! So why did you undo my edit to the Samurai page? Digifiend 14:31, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for handling that situation with the unregistered user who had placed the "N" word in Zack's page. I have given him a one year ban (the maximum amount of time on the selection menu) so hopefully he will not be a bother any more. Also, the wiki has been giving me some slight problems, making it a little difficult to check the pages, so again, thank you for reverting his crap. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 03:20, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hunter Bradley I've given that pest a one month ban. He'd been warned before. Digifiend 15:17, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :As for the don't have to take it so seriously comment, was you saying that I was too harsh? I'd have been more lenient if it was a first offence, but he'd been warned multiple times about adding false info. Digifiend 01:10, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :If that page moving happens again, I'll protect the Samurai and SPD A-squad character pages, so only admins can move them. Digifiend 11:19, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I'am not VANDALIZING! any pages. p.s. please unlock SkyShift Morpher page.And Wesley's page. thank you.